


Rest

by norwegian_galaxies



Series: NorDen [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom Denmark, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Literally And Figuratively, M/M, Smut, Tired Sex, Top Norway, these bois are sleepy, they're also hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norwegian_galaxies/pseuds/norwegian_galaxies
Summary: It's two in the morning, they're both hot, tired, and sweaty--and they're still going at it.





	Rest

The fan pushed hot air around the room lazily, the blades chopping through the air in no hurry to get anything done. The dusty alarm clock stated in bright red blinking letters that it was two in the morning.

Lukas' pale skin was glazed over with sweat, a few drops trickling down his neck. His bangs hung over his tired eyes, the strands sticking together. There were bags beneath his eyes, and they were half-shut. His cheeks were flushed from the heat and the effort and he was about ready to collapse over the man on the bed beneath him.

Matthias was practically mewling beneath him, though very quietly. His eyes were half-closed as well, and he met Lukas' indigo gaze with bright blue eyes and a tired smile on his face. He pushed the Norwegian's bangs out of his face and whispered sleepily, "Heh...ya know, Luka, ya really don't need to keep goin'..."

"Almost done," Lukas replied, adamant on continuing, thrusting slowly into Matthias, trying to keep rhythm but failing. It was then that his arms gave out and he collapsed onto the Dane beneath him.

"You're gonna hurt yourself..." Matthias said, pushing himself up on his elbows. "We can finish this tomorrow..."

Lukas shook his head and a bead of sweat trickled down his forehead. His muscles ached and his thoughts were muddled, but there was a fiery knot forming in his stomach and he knew what he'd said before was true. He was almost finished, almost about to come inside the man he loved the most. He bucked his hips lazily and leaned over to kiss the wild blonde, whose eyes were only open a crack.

"Luka, go to sleep."

The Norwegian shook his head and thrust as hard as he could within the binds of his weary state. The man beneath him yelped, his cerulean eyes opening wide in shock, and Lukas sent a small, tired smirk down at him. "D'ya still wanna stop?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

Matthias craned his neck to look over the pile of pillows next to his head at the clock. "It's nearly two forty-five...we need to sleep."

"This is gonna keep me up..." Lukas frowned and pulled out of Matthias, before shallowly pushing back in, stirring himself around. "I'm so close."

"Me too," the Dane muttered, pushing his sweaty hair out of his face. "Fiiine...it does hurt, and I don't feel like jackin' off."

Lukas kneaded Matthias' thighs before gripping his hips again, continuing his work. He felt the wild blonde's walls tightening around him and groaned, almost losing control and collapsing once again. His arms shook and his muscles screamed. However, he continued, drinking in the soft, pleased moans his lover made. Sweat dripped off of him and onto Matthias, then onto the old mattress beneath them.

Matthias' whole body tensed, then, and his eyes grew unfocused as he released his load on the Norwegian's stomach.

He sighed out something incoherent to Lukas, before closing his eyes and leaning his head back into the soft pillow beneath his head.

Lukas came into Matthias with a muffled grunt, before inadvertently falling over on top of him again. He tried to push himself back up, but his arms were too sore, his muscles too fatigued.

"Told ya you'd get hurt," Matthias chided, before shifting and letting Lukas roll off of him and onto the mattress, before cuddling him close like a teddy bear.

"You probably aren't gonna be able to walk tomorrow," Lukas mumbled quietly, curling up in the Dane's warm embrace.

Matthias reached over and pulled the cool sheet up and over their bodies, and held his lover close in his arms as they both fell asleep.


End file.
